1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a hydraulic grab bucket of the type comprising a pair of symmetrical conjugate pivoting shells or scoops the movements of which are controlled by means of hydraulic cylinder and piston actuator. This bucket is adapted to be mounted on handling and/or loading equipments, hoisting apparatus, cranes, excavators, etc.